Magic In The Air
by 686pop
Summary: I'm so sorry. This is the second sequel to To Late. This one is about Dick and Zatanna's life after having the twins. Sorry, it took so long to get up I was having trouble writing it.


**All Rights to DC except for my characters**

Barbara: 15

Richard and Zatanna: 14

Jason: 11

Giovanni and Arica: four months

Helena: five months

 **I will say that I ship Barbara and Dick slightly more than I ship Dick and Zatanna. I also ship Dick and Starfire but that's not the point. In this one, Barbara is still Batgirl but her and Dick are only best friends and she is friends with Zatanna.**

* * *

It was New Year's day, Dick held Giovanni while Zatanna was changing Arica's diaper. Jason was trying to avoid having to help with the babies. Selina had moved in with them and was taking care of Helena. Bruce was at work. Alfred was cleaning.

"Are you going to the mountain today?" Zatanna asked as she picked up her little girl.

"No, but Jason is. I mean I want to, Ava is great, but we have so much going on here. Plus I'm getting behind on school." Dick said.

"I can watch the twins while you get caught up." she offered lightly kissing her boyfriend.

"And vice versa," Dick said. Zatanna smiled and shifted her weight so that she could hold her son too.

"Thank you so much for this, I love you," Dick said smiling.

"Love you too," Zatanna said as he raced off to do his school.

"What are we going to do with him?" Zatanna whispered to the twins.

* * *

After a few hours, Zatanna got the twins to fall asleep. She walked down to a small office room that Bruce had set up so that Dick and Zatanna could quietly do their school. Dick was passed out on top of his laptop when Zatanna walked in. She shook her head and smiled. Zatanna sat at her desk and turned on her laptop, pulling up the school website. She started on taking notes from the reading and soon her eyes became heavy and she passed out. Zatanna woke to Dick smiling down at her.

"How long have you been there?" Zatanna asked.

"Not long." he said smiling at her.

"Did you get anything done?" she asked.

"Most of it. I don't think I'll be ready for exams, though." Dick said.

"Me neither," Zatanna said sitting up and stretching.

"How long has it been?" he asked. She glanced at the clock.

"An hour," Zatanna said. Dick leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Come on Zee lets get some sleep in actual beds." he said helping the exhausted girl up.

"Thank you Grayson." she said with a yawn.

"Right this way Zee," Dick said helping her get to the room.

"I can walk just fine on my own." Zatanna pointed out. Dick grinned and picked her up bridal style causing her to laugh.

"Dick!" she said.

"Well I want to be a gentleman," he said kissing her and continuing on. Softly throwing her on the bed.

"Get some rest Zee," Dick said.

"Okay." Zatanna yawned climbing under the blankets. Dick kissed her forehead and then left to go check on the twins. They were fast asleep and Dick smiled walking to his room and closing his eyes.

* * *

Selina softly rocked Helena humming a song to her. Bruce walked in and smiled at the two of them.

"My girls," he said softly. Selina smiled back and set a now sleeping Helena in her crib. Bruce softly kissed Selina.

"I need to talk to you," Bruce said. Selina followed as Bruce led the way through the halls.

"I didn't steal anything so what's this about?" Selina asked. Bruce didn't say anything but they stopped in the dinning room that had a nice table set up.

"Since we can't go out to a restaurant," Bruce said gesturing for her to sit down. They both sat down at the table.

"It's a very nice set up you have here handsome." Selina purred looking around.

"Alfred thought we needed some alone time," Bruce said. Selina smiled.

"Is Jason not back yet?" she asked.

"He's staying in the cave tonight." Bruce explained, "He wanted to hang out with Garfield."

"They've grown close," Selina remarked.

"I think that the team has really helped Jason with people skills," Bruce said.

"He does need that." she said, "I'm happy that you took him in. He's going to turn out to be a fine young man."

"You helped some," Bruce said.

"Not a lot, though," Selina said.

"Enough that he looks up to you," Bruce said. Selina smiled.

"Let's not talk about Jason, we're on a date." she said.

"Yes," Bruce said as Alfred brought the food out.

"Do you think the kids are alright?" Selina asked.

"We're in the same house as them," Bruce said.

"I know, you're right." she said.

"When did we become those parents?" Bruce asked.

"I hadn't realized that I was considered Dick and Jason's parent," Selina said.

"Actually I was thinking." he said getting up and getting down on one knee and pulling a ring out.

"Marry me?" Bruce asked.

"I would love to marry you," Selina said as Bruce put the ring on her finger. She pulled him into a kiss.

"If it's not too much I talked to the boys and when we get married they wouldn't mind if you legally adopted them," Bruce said.

"I wouldn't mind that either." Selina said, "Where are they?"

"You guys can come out now!" Bruce called. Alfred, Jason, Dick, Zatanna, and Barbara came out to congratulate them. After the hugs and congratulations, they all left the two love birds alone.

* * *

 **So I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to get these things up but I just have been having writer's block. I think I may only show the important things until the kids are older because I'm not good at writing babies so the next few chapters will be angst with some fluff**


End file.
